steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovahkiin vs Black Canary
Dovahkiin vs Black Canary is a fan-made episode of Death Battle written by Alanomlay. It features the protagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Dovahkiin, battling the DC character, Black Canary. Description Master of the Thu'um, Dovahkiin, battles the ear-piercing powerhouse of the Justice League, Black Canary. Intro Wiz: A wise man once said the human voice is the most perfect instrument of all. Said wise man probably never imagined someone like Boomstick would come along. Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: But these two are people who take that instrument and make it less one of music, and more one of destruction. Boomstick: Dovahkiin, the Last Dragonborn... Wiz: And Dinah Lance, the Black Canary. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Dovahkiin Wiz: Skyrim, the first province of the continent of Tamriel in which Nords, or any humans for that matter, inhabited after leaving Atmora. Boomstick: Which apparently makes it theirs, according to every Nord in the game. Sounds like a certain real life country... Wiz: Skyrim is the location of many notable events in history, such as the killing of High King Torygg, the Imperial vs Stormcloak civil war, the assassination of the emperor, but most importantly, the home of Dovahkiin, the Last Dragonborn. Boomstick: Who the hell was brave enough to stick it in a dragon? Wiz: That's... not what his name means. The Dragonborn is a mortal human with the soul of a dragon. '' '''Boomstick: And he's the last one? Damnit, I want the soul of a dragon.' Wiz: Nothing much is known of Dovahkiin's backstory prior to the beginning of ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. What we do know is that he got caught at the southern border of Skyrim (the northern border of Cyrodiil) by the Imperials and was taken to the town of Helgen for public execution, despite not even being on the list of criminals to begin with.'' Boomstick: I'm sure he did something illegal. Wiz: Dovahkiin is the main character of an RPG, and one of the choices for the character is their gender and race. For simplicity sake, we'll stick with the default male Nord look. Boomstick: Hey, he looks like Thor! Every race has their own powers, such as night vision for the cat-like Khajiit or water breathing for the reptilian Argonians. Wiz: The Nords are incredibly resistant to the cold, having come from the continent of Atmora which is even further north than Skyrim. Boomstick: Nords are some of the toughest sons of bitches to ever walk Nirn. They're soldiers, mercenaries, blacksmiths, and merchants across the entire province. Wiz: Nords are known for their value of honor, and will never turn down a fight to defend it, which acts as a strong motivator. Boomstick: They can also use a power called the Battle Cry, which sends their enemies fleeing for a short amount of time. Wiz: With race-specifics out of the way, let's talk about Dovahkiin. He can easily become a master in a number of skills: Both one-handed and two-handed weapons, heavy and light armor, archery, blocking, stealth, pickpocketing, lockpicking, speech, alchemy, enchanting, smithing, illusions, alteration, destruction, conjuration, and restoration. Boomstick: Every race the player picks automatically has flames, a destruction spell, and healing, a restoration spell, and can get another destruction spell, shock, in the underground of Helgen. But three spells aren't all he can use. He can make fire balls, ice spikes, chained lightning, conjure ghostly weapons, give himself durable magic armor, telekinetically throw people and things like he's got the Force, make enemies either run away or come at him will full force, reanimate the dead, turn invisible, and much more. Wiz: With enough practice, the Dovahkiin can become a deadly foe to anyone. He's taken on some of the fiercest creatures of Skyrim: bears, trolls, sabre cats, mammoths, giants, and most notoriously, dragons. His birthright as Dragonborn allows him to permanently kill a dragon by absorbing its soul, which he can then use for his Shouts. Boomstick: Shouts? HEY, I CAN SHOUT, TOO, DOES THAT MEAN I'M DOVAHKIIN?! Wiz: Not that kind of shouting. Boomstick: Aw. Wiz: In relation to the Dragonborn, Shouts refer to the Thu'um, a power of the dragons bestowed upon the races of man, mer, and beast by the Aedra known as Kyne, or Kynareth. Boomstick: During the Dragon War, the rebellious Nords were taught how to use this power by, ironically, a dragon, Paarthurnax, and then used it to defeat the world eater Alduin. Wiz: Well, actually, they just rendered him weak enough to defeat him with an Elder Scroll, which didn't really defeat him, but sent him to the future, somehow. Anyway, the Thu'um can be taught to anyone, but Dovahkiin can instantly learn how to use his Words of Power by using the dragon souls he absorbs. Boomstick: He can use Unrelenting Force to fling his enemies through the air, Whirlwind Sprint to move fast, Slow Time to, well, slow time, Storm Call to make a giant storm, Dragonrend to make dragons fall to the ground, and even make people do what he wants through Bend Will! Wiz: He can drain people's soul and stamina with Soul Tear and Drain Vitality, and call upon his dragon soul with Dragon Aspect. The power of the Thu'um has helped him battle several enemies beyond the mindless beasts of the wild, such as Alduin the World-Eater, Lord Harkon of the Volkihar Vampires, Karstaag the Frost Giant, the Ebony Warrior, and even Miraak the First Dragonborn. Boomstick: Was Miraak sent to the future, too? Wiz: Miraak's a whole other story for his own battle. In any case, Dovahkiin also has the ability to access some of the most deadly weapons in existence. He can use Auriel's Bow, which can catch enemies on fire or shoot down rays from the sun using Elven Arrows covered in the blood of a Snow Elf, or completely block out the sun with the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour, such as Harkon's daughter, Serana. Boomstick: The Bloodskal Blade sends a wave of energy out when Dovahkiin uses it with a power attack. Wiz: The Staff of Magnus aborbs the magic energy of his enemies, and Ysgramor's axe, Wuuthrad, which does extra damage to elves. Boomstick: He's even used the weapons of the powerful Daedric Princes, god-like beings who didn't help to create the world. He's used the Mace of Molag Bal to absorb the souls of mortal enemies, Sanguine Rose to summon a demonic Dremora to do his bidding, the Ebony Mail which poisons enemies in combat, the Skeleton Key which unlocks anything, and the Wabbajack... which does whatever the hell it wants! Wiz: The Wabbajack is the Daedric artifact of Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness. A blast from it can turn the mightiest troll into a cute bunny for a short amount of time. Boomstick: Even without all this crazy shit, Dovahkiin can do a lot with regular weapons. Wiz: His time with the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild allows him to have much higher stealth, which gives him a higher amount of damage given when striking enemies, especially with a bow, which leads to the notorious Stealth Archer build. Boomstick: Did we mention that when he was with the Dark Brotherhood, he was the one who killed the Emperor? On his own frickin ship! Wiz: And he got paid for it. 20,000 gold. Boomstick: Sounds like my kind of work... With enough smithing, Dovahkiin can make powerful armor and deadly weapons from ebony, glass, dragon bones, the highly durable substance Stalhrim, and even Daedra hearts! Wiz: Not only that, but he can enchant all of these as well, such as giving him a boost in health, magic, or stamina, or just boosting any specific ability of his. '' '''Boomstick: He has a wide variety of badass weapon enchantments, too. He can add fire, frost, or lightning damage to any weapon, make the weapon trap the souls of his fallen, absorb health, and my favorite: Chaos Damage! An enchantment that gives the weapon 50% chance for fire damage, 50% chance for ice damage, and 50% chance for shock damage, meaning there's a chance you could get a hit in that does all three at once!' Wiz: Dovahkiin can summon several beings to help him, such as the ghostly canine Familiar, a Flame, Frost, or Storm Atronach, a Spectral Assassin, an undead dragon, and an invincible magic ghost. Boomstick: After defeating Alduin, he can also summon a regular dragon. Oh, and did we mention he can transform?! If he joins the Companions, he'll become one of the leaders of them and get a werewolf form, or if he joins the Volkihar Vampires, he'll gain a Vampire Lord form! Wiz: The werewolf form is ultimately the fastest mode of transportation, bar fast travelling. It also comes with enhanced strength, powerfully unrivaled claws and teeth, and a lust for blood. Boomstick: The Vampire Lord form lets him absorb enemy health, bring people back from the dead to fight for him, summon Gargoyle minions, become invisible, teleport using bats, and also has sharp claws. Wiz: Even with all of this at his disposal, Dovahkiin isn't invincible. He's still a mortal, physically. Even with the most durable armor with the best enchantments, he can still be killed if he doesn't kill first. When a vampire, Dovahkiin's biggest weakness is the sun, or any fire-based attacks. Fire attacks bring down his health faster than anything, easily using up his potions, magic, or in worst-case scenario, both. He also can't regenerate his magic, health, or stamina in sunlight. Boomstick: If Dovahkiin is holding too much shit, he won't be able to move at all, and must resort to walking speed, and he can't even fast travel. It's gotta suck holding a ton of riches to sell, and then you pick up a flower for alchemy and find out you can't run anymore. And don't even get me started on how attracted arrows are to knees. Wiz: Dovahkiin's shouts require a cool down before he can shout again. Clear Skies easily has the least amount of cool down time, while it takes a cooldown time of ten minutes for Storm Call. Boomstick: Dovahkiin's enhanted weapons can run out of energy, requiring him to use a weapon (or Soul Tear) to trap a soul in a soul gem to restore the enchantment. But souls of elves, men, cats, and lizards which give back the most energy, need to be used with black soul gems, or the Black Star. Wiz: When his health is too low, Dovahkiin must sometimes retreat in order to use restoration to heal himself. However, his fast travel ability is unable to be used when enemies are too close, so sometimes he has to just run away a bit. Boomstick: Let's be honest, though, Wiz, he's still pretty powerful. Wiz: That's right. Even with his weaknesses, Dovahkiin is a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: I think you mean Fus to be reckoned with! Dovahkiin: FUS RO DAH! Black Canary Wiz: Dinah Lance was born into crime fighters, with her father being a police officer and her mother being Black Canary before her. At the young age of nineteen, she decided to take up the Black Canary name from her mother and fight crime, as well. Since then, she's been physically and mentally trained by Ted Grant, the Wildcat. Boomstick: I'd like to physically train her... Wiz: I wouldn't do that. She's the love interest of Green Arrow, after all. Boomstick: Damnit, Robin Hood! Wiz: Not long after her debut, Dinah became a founding member of the Justice League of America, and even named it as such, she met Oliver Queen, and they grew to have a romantic relationship, so much so that she followed him to Star City when he opted out of the Justice League to pursue his own efforts back home. Boomstick: Which lead to her being ambushed by a bunch of white supremacists and then that lead to Ollie giving up the title of Green Arrow and going into hiding. Another green guy, Lantern, then enlisted her help to find Ollie, but she just kept having bad luck to the point of being hospitalized from blood loss. Wiz: And this situation actually brought Green Arrow back, as Oliver was one of the few people to share Dinah's rare blood type: Rh-negative. Boomstick: I guess they really were meant for each other. Wiz: As for her powers, Dinah has acrobatics, investigation skills, tactical analysis, a great knowledge of weaponry including firearms and a Tonfa, and is even multilingual. Boomstick: She also knows a ton of martial arts: Aikido, boxing, capoeira, dragon style kung fu, hapkido, judo, jujitsu, krav maga, muay thai, savate, tae kwon do, and wing chun. Wiz: But her most notable asset (hehe, ''ass''et) is'' her Canary Cry. Unlike her mother, or anyone else in her family for that matter, Dinah Lance was born with a metagene, meaning she's been a meta human since birth, which gives her a sonic scream attack. She also can mimic sounds she's already heard. Her Canary Cry can reach up to 300 decibels, which makes the ears bleed of almost everyone in the area. This Cry can even shatter metal.'' Boomstick: She also has a Canary Cry bomb, which is essentially just a bomb that does the Canary Cry for her in case she ever can't do it herself, since she can only use it for so long. Wiz: She's had many feats over the years: she's broken out of mind control, caught one of Oliver's arrows out of the air, fought Amazo, can defeat Wonder Woman with her Canary Cry, has fought toe-to-toe with Batman, and even beat up Superman, but it was a bit cheaty. Boomstick: Not to mention she refused to actually kill him, which almost cost her life. Without the use of the Super Pill that she used to take on Kal-El, Dinah essentially has all the weaknesses of regular human beings. Wiz: A lack of breath can cancel out Dinah's Canary Cry, and the Cry can even be used against her. Boomstick: She's also very hesitant to use her Canary Cry, and tends to rely more on her physical attacks... I'd like to rely on her physically... Black Canary: Next? Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle was seen lurking around a Dwemer ruin. He looked on the table and saw a gyrating Dwarven device. Dovahkiin: Took me long enough. went to grab it, but at the same time it was grabbed by another hand. Dovahkiin looked up and saw Black Canary. Black Canary: Sorry, but I'll be taking this. Dovahkiin: Not likely. FIGHT Canary held down Dovahkiin's hand as she kicked her leg up, hitting Dovahkiin in the face with her foot, knocking off his iron helmet. He was taken aback, but then ingited a flame in his hand and shot a fire ball at Black Canary, who just barely missed. Black Canary: Watch it, hot head! Canary started doing backflips towards Dovahkiin, who pulled out Auriel's Bow and launched a Sunhallowed Arrow at her, which she swiftly caught between her feet while landing on her hands. Black Canary: Sorry, but my husband's an archer, too. Canary then jabbed the arrow into Dovahkiin's eye, causing a flame to burst from there. As he screamed in pain, Black Canary went to pick up the Centurion Dynamo Core they were fighting over. Dovahkiin ripped out the arrow, along with his eye, and looked in her direction, his vision now weakened. Stumbling, he managed to muster up the power of the Thu'um. Dovahkiin: FUS... RO DAH! wave of the Unrelenting Force shout blasted Black Canary away from the table, and Dovahkiin picked up the Core... only to be weighed down by it. Dovahkiin: By Sithis, this is infuriating. began looking through his arsenal to determine what to drop. Black Canary got up, and began running at him. He turned, then pulled out a few daggers and threw them at her, freeing up space for him to run. All but one of the daggers missed, shocking her temporarily. Black Canary: Damnit, superpowered weapons. quickly followed Dovahkiin. Black Canary: So, you've got voice powers, huh? Well, so do I! her running, Black Canary shouted her Canary Cry, causing Dovahkiin to fall to the ground, holding his ears. She came to him, still shouting, and pulled out the Core, and walked out of the ruin to Skyrim. Black Canary: Too easy. Black Canary left, Dovahkiin came to the door, and breathed deeply. Dovahkiin: STRUN... BAH QO! entire sky became blanketed by clouds, and rain came down. Lightning struck everything, the nearby giant's camp, some wolves, and almost Black Canary. Fearing for her life, she ran back into the ruin, just barely missing another strike of lightning. She turned back, seeing Dovahkiin still standing at the door. Black Canary: Y'know... probably not the best idea to trap yourself in here with me. shut the door, muffling the storm. Dovahkiin: I think you'll find it's the other way around. closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they shown a bright red. His entire body became covered in fur. He grew more muscular, a tail sprouted, and his face changed to that of a canine. He howled as his transformation finished. Black Canary looked on in awe, before running away from Dovahkiin's werewolf form. Black Canary: Who the hell is this guy?! Dovahkiin (Werewolf): Your worst nightmare! chased her until she locked herself into a cage, one that he was unable to open while a werewolf. She quickly pulled out a small red pill and swallowed it. She gasped as the power of the pill ran through her. She busted open the gate, which took Dovahkiin back with it. He kicked it off, and swiftly began to lash at her, though every attack he attempted to make was blocked by her. With both arms being blocked by her, he snarled at her, and then she used her Canary Cry again, causing him to run off in fear of his heightened hearing being damaged even more. While running away, he transformed back to human and put a golden spell in his hand, which he used to heal himself. Looking in his bag, he pulled out a hammer-shaped amulet and put it on. A metallic sound was heard. He looked down and saw a small device beneath him. The device exploded into a Canary Cry. Black Canary approached him. Black Canary: Not so tough now. Dovahkiin: I don't need to be tough... breath ''TIID! ''stopped around Black Canary, and although Dovahkiin was slowed down as well, he was still faster than her. He pulled out a stick-like staff with a triad of faces on the end: the Wabbajack. From that end, a red energy generated. He launched it at her, and she was changed into a small rabbit. Time resumed, and Dovahkiin put away the Wabbajack in exchange for the Bloodskal Blade, which he slashed in the air, sending a red blast of energy at Rabbit Black Canary, damaging her and changing her back. She was against the wall, coughing up blood. She looked up at the approaching Dovahkiin. Dovahkiin: I just need you to be inferior to me! slashed the Bloodskal Blade again, taking off her head. K.O.! Results Boomstick: That was brutal! Wiz: Without the Super Pill, Black Canary's only real chance against Dovahkiin was him going easy on her, which he did until revealing his werewolf form. Boomstick: But even with a pill powerful enough to defeat Superman, Dovahkiin still was able to overpower her by using the power of the Thu'um. Wiz: Not to mention that only a few are able to resist the power of the Wabbajack, and Black Canary is not among them. Boomstick: There's no hopping around the bush with this one... Wiz: The winner is Dovahkiin. Do you agree with the results? Yes No